


【承胜】截船离港

by Theary



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theary/pseuds/Theary





	【承胜】截船离港

曝晒于光华，他不属于你。  
你知道这是多么嚼穿龈血的事？

他不属于你。

他属于孤灯影展，盛世狂欢，一盏追光，逐场星魂。  
于舞台方圆，他属于全场所有。  
除了你。

你把臂膀作枷锁，牙齿作镣铐。  
手指是冒烟的筒，朝他的心脏开枪。

你说，独占是极致的欲望。

你截船离港。

/

灯灭。

李承协挟柳会胜入保姆车后座。  
他今晚心情不好，柳会胜知道。

若如以往，各自坐什么位置是无人在意的。或许前后，或许左右，有时连一辆车都不同进。李承协会照旧开短时间的直播慰藉粉丝，拍一两段vlog素材，然后闭目养神。这种时候他总是睡不着，澎湃热血还奔腾在身体，肾上腺激素效应迟迟未散。睡不着，意志疲惫，精神亢奋。  
安静，像驳船的港，抛落千斤的锚。

不知为何，今夜的倦怠全数交转到柳会胜身上。他从拍手会开始撑不住笑，注意力涣散，持续性机械动作使生锈的脑袋开始不运转，怕回错话索性闭口不言，只是笑，却不想还是因此冷落了粉丝的心。  
但他无暇顾及，周身酸软，只想屁股窝进软垫，栽进一路颠簸里困觉。  
李承协却不肯让，站在前排过道，朝金宰铉甩下巴——你，坐前面去——以权谋私。得偿所愿挤到柳会胜腿边，手由身后环过来，搭在腰侧软肉，没下文，撑起下巴朝外看。  
午夜钟声敲响，街头灯火未散，车内却黯淡。暧昧隐埋于无人探寻之困境，困境里的人探寻窗外。  
柳会胜偏头找李承协的视线轨迹，晃晃而过的电线杆，叠影交错的路灯，举大字报席地而坐的黑衣人。

没什么好看的。

港街灯光从鼻尖划落的时候，带妆的红唇要来吻他。  
柳会胜实在是困，被腰间暖烘烘的大手罩着，汽车七拐八拐绕过游行人群游走在街道一侧，早就合眼浅眠。但李承协突然吻他，从颈根往上，似触未触，又宛若只在闻味道，带汗的白麝香，被血管搏起光点尘斑。  
嘬在下颌角。

另一只手也覆上来，哗，街灯拨转老电影，拥有香港老城的品相。  
那东西曾被柳会胜自己戏称“幸运饼干”，如今被玩弄于股掌，不知是幸运还是不幸，却足够让他心惊肉跳。混沌目光投向靠在肩头的始作俑者，柳会胜绷紧声带悄然告诫的嗓音，与他的导师、队友、兄长有几分相似，是那人教导出来的产物，兜兜转转又用回到他身上。  
李承协把手插进宽阔的针织衫，并未理睬。  
刺挠的发尖戳进圆润领口，被骚扰的人一手钳制下方，一手推他的腰。柳会胜皱眉的样子真颇具几番风情，徒增岁数妄图与李承协平起平坐，言语警告，“哥，别乱来”。李承协狠狠揉两把他的肚子，抽出手按到他的眉心，摊开，食指和无名指落在眼角，拇指便和小指将脸廓掐起来。  
像一张肉生面具，盖住柳会胜的脸，也禁锢了他的视野，昭然若揭的控制欲。

从指缝看李承协，分成不连贯的板块。  
有黑色发根，刚毅眉峰，瞳眸独成一套。一半活在光线里清晰明亮，一半湮入黑暗中危机暗藏。连唇齿也被分成左右两瓣，靠近柳会胜的部分快笑，另一边突然垂下去，连带所有，面具也被取下。  
两条街外有警察被困，绿色激光笔直直都快照到车内来，司机猛然调转方向盘拐进相反巷道。那绿光便擦着李承协的嘴唇，从柳会胜的脖颈勒过去。

离开。

皮鞋蹬上前座椅背，李承协在车勋的谩骂中闭上眼。  
他牵着柳会胜的手，十指交叠，掀开自己的裤头连手腕一同埋进去，这次连聒噪的路灯也找不到。他好亢奋，柳会胜一摸便烫到手，电流从指尖一路刺穿到胸口，害他漏了心跳。慌乱地，也将靠外的腿抬起来踩到金宰铉的扶手上。  
前人回顾，只见两条并排竖起的腿。  
一条又细又长，一条又白又嫩。

床上做的时候李承协很少不吭声，撩拨骚乱的，一定要在柳会胜身上、耳旁、背后沉闷喘息。他认为这是一种情趣，给足床伴心理反馈。事实证明确实有效，交媾之间欲火烧得更旺的时刻，柳会胜听闻他的一声喘，便会忍不住抖出一声喊。  
但此刻李承协握紧他的手上下撸动，不发一言，寂然注视窗外。只在擦过顶端的瞬间绷紧牙关，从下颌角咬肌连接处鼓出一块来。  
他在看街头的暴民和警察，隔一条马路的距离，严阵以待。二线有卷了裤腿蹲着吃盒饭的，有铺开纸板抱胸休憩的，对面黑衣人打个喷嚏便都瞬间起立，掏出不敢挥的警棍。

红灯跳了，车辆继续前行。  
柳会胜靠上他的肩头，手指主动描绘经络形状，猜不透这人在想什么让他好困，就快睡了。  
这时李承协才真切吻上他，以别扭的姿势从上至下，裹住上唇再吸紧下唇，未强迫却已把柳会胜弄得唇齿微启，舌头顺势滑进去，抵住上颚粗重摩擦。  
最后手与唇同时放开，离去，宛若无事发生。

偏进车内的一缕光，压在李承协的鼻根。  
柳会胜摇摇晃晃，沉进梦里。

/

酒店标间的床本隔了半米的宽度，昨夜入住时已拼成一套。  
相互挨着，中间依然留存一条缝，似乎越轨也有尺度。

柳会胜强打精神洗完澡出来，落地窗前，李承协背对室内打量楼外。楼很高，从底下抬头也看不见，于是这人就只穿条四角裤坦荡站着，背着手像进澡堂的老头子。  
某次直播，和车勋的直播，留言问李承协睡裤，他故作矜持说干嘛告诉你们？当然柳会胜是不在的，他后面看回放看到，进门前偷偷的笑，进门后把床上铺着的两条长腿从里到外摸了一遍。睡裤？Nope。剩下内裤就已经是多余。  
他不穿，也不太让柳会胜穿，赤条条两具身体抱在床上。那床中间留一条缝，每每如此，到隔日又撤开成半米，中间还要放上尖对尖的拖鞋。  
李承协是个克己的人，有时候柳会胜觉得他比起做爱更愿意与自己在床上相拥夜谈，静悄悄只有两个人，说不为人道的心里话，然后亲吻眉心，道一声晚安，各自好眠。  
实则非也，李承协是个克己又苛人的压力炸弹。他肩上有千百斤重担，左手前程右手钱，中间树一个望尘莫及、尚未考虑清楚的理想，坠颗年迈早衰的心。少眠，凌晨两点睡也会六点自然醒。  
所以跟柳会胜做的许多次，索求无度，闷声发泄，瀑布一般的汗浇灌到柳会胜的腰背上。这时候柳会胜才觉得分到一星半点厚包袱里的沙，也足以压得他腰酸腿麻。

不知为何人越往高处，越要把窗户开得敞亮，整一片墙都是透明玻璃，像是逼着你看。看这高墙林立，夜市繁华，欣赏人类孜孜不倦创建的现代文明，一方楼宇关一座孤城，一阁屋房锁一条性命。  
何时是尽头？  
在这宽阔视野里，窗前的背影显得尤为孤寂，精瘦腰杆习惯性微弓着，实在没有朝气。柳会胜困，自然也推断李承协困，要喊他回来睡觉，却听见一声叹。“你看。”顺李承协指向看去，警灯扑闪，他似梦非梦，念念有词，“这就是当差。”  
柳会胜去抓他的指，贴在掌下，牵他睡去。到桌边，却被拦腰抱起搁置到木质桌面上，底下是伪造年轮。皮肤直接触到会冰，好在有睡袍垫着。柳会胜问“干嘛？”，连眨眼都慢两下，迟迟抬不起来。只感到李承协去摸他的腿，呼吸打进耳后血管，睡袍单手就能解，跟他讲“入伍通知书到了，我没想到这么快”。  
这话让睡意朦胧的柳会胜醒了几分，推他瘦骨嶙峋一张脸，蓦然又皱起眉语气责怪，也不知是怪他，怪自己，怪公司，还是怪这该死的兵役。  
“什么时候？”“昨晚。”  
“怎么不跟我说？”“讲了也是扫兴。”  
实则如此，原来如此。难怪今晚的演出尤其的晒，追光灯顶十几个太阳，烤得柳会胜浑身都出汗。难怪李承协挂一副张狂的嘴脸来挟持他，搂他的腰，环他的肚，热烘烘急不可耐贴在身后，粗重呼吸裹着嚣张扑出来，逼得柳会胜不敢回头。  
那笑都是不好的意思。

想及这，李承协已经脱了裤子挨上来。柳会胜忙往后撤，手掌抵他体脂率极低硬邦邦的胸肌，摇头拒绝。狭长的眼追上来，似是在问“为什么？”。哪里来的为什么？哪里想不通为什么？柳会胜才要问为什么。累成这样，又才知烦心的消息，哪里来的心情？  
就像来时的路，入境的机场，一旦成为军人，必然是冲在风口浪尖给人当枪使，被人指着鼻子骂，侥幸舍去半条命才能收获半分尊严。这里是香港和大陆，他们那里又有多和谐？现在他们去日本都要被咒。他在机场看新闻，有句时评“商女不知亡国恨，隔江犹唱后庭花”。不懂是什么意思，问了翻译，却不如半分钟前不懂的自在。  
早前只觉是遥遥无期的事情，尤其于柳会胜，兵役已然是过去式，回忆起来都不剩多少，只军队纪念品偶尔提醒。训练服送给李承协半是调侃半是霸占，要他穿独一无二、退伍军人柳会胜带出来的纪念品做睡衣，不许丢不许嫌小，没想到他就真快穿着入伍。入伍时要柳会胜给他剃头，一刀一刀斩断牵挂，从此两年交给命运去言说。  
谁能话两年世事如常？谁都做不了保。甚至他们是何关系，都无人说清，凭何来的性欲要急切地做？柳会胜都想问他。

纵使柳会胜兴致缺缺，凭两根手指李承协还是把他玩湿了，润滑液挤在肠壁之间发出叽咕水声，淫秽色情。  
李承协看他周身都通红，神色还是困顿要睡的模样，拖他过来用四角裤里的硬物去戳两股之间。顶一下，附身含住咕咚滚落的喉结，怯三分叼着，使不下力又不甘松懈。  
“如果国家要我去拼命，我要不要拼？”这话说得毫无思想觉悟，放在网上要被一人一口唾沫淹翻，追杀令都可以翻出几十页。  
如果？哪儿有如果。闹政治革命哪儿有人能独善其身？可还有的选？  
“我都是军人，都要先拼掉自己的命。”毫无思想觉悟的柳会胜跟他也这么说，意在何处？要让李承协明白，命都不是自己，命都交给你。  
可他说得不清不白，到底李承协也并未听明。

只脱了遮羞布举他双腿干，重重插两下又停住，左脚踩右脚把碍事的内裤甩到桌底。再干，啪，细得柳会胜一把都能掐住的腰撞向他的臀尖，瞬间起了红痕。啪，啪啪，无声无息，好不似李承协，那个爱在他耳边喘，诱他叫出声的李承协，只反复烙得双股通红，又肿又麻又酥又痛，脚踝都被他掐出血。  
“够……够了……嗯……”柳会胜想，他该是把脑袋交给了混沌的浆糊，缠绕的棉线，一滩烂泥。他在选歌的时候，听到一首《烂泥》——“我会为你躺下去，全身贴地，方使你企得起”——好喜欢，但最后大家还是定了朗朗上口的《喜欢你》。  
至拍板之前他还在学，给大家唱过一句，“愿可做你脚下那摊烂泥”。现在也想讲给大家听。  
“愿可做你……脚下……那摊烂泥……”  
字字句句都是不标准，别说李承协，翻译官也难得听懂，只知道他在讲粤语。像是舞台中央站到煞白追光里，李承协在后方为他配琴，从按下和弦的十指里抬头往他，露十分的笑，听他跟台下爱人说情话。不甚标准的粤语，铿锵有力。  
他好喜欢小忙内把什么都演绎得到位，他好恨柳会胜把什么都演绎得到位。对所有人，一视同仁的博爱，用饮料瓶倒水，给你一杯，也给我一杯，大家都分得均均匀匀。若人太多，他便站到石阶上撒糖，好大力气，连最后一排都接的到。  
李承协拿着自己的那一颗，坐在石阶下，纵使是提前给他的，现在与他人也无分别。  
——可否独留我一句？  
那时他知自己快要走，便自作主张去留话题，炫耀给柳会胜的一众情人看。  
——轻轻松松，他就在我怀里，羡慕么？  
他知台下人必然恨得牙痒。

可并无轻轻松松，并无炫耀资本。  
不过是他打肿脸充胖子。  
你看柳会胜都如此僵。

腿啊，脚，都毫无韧性，筋都好直一根，挂到他脖上都环不住他颈。  
明明被他钉在耻辱柱，却把头颅放到圣坛顶。

李承协干他，每一个细节都照顾到，浅是厮磨敏感点给他快感，深是填塞肉体给他满足，还要用指甲把挺立的乳头刮得充血发红，一碰就颤巍巍摇头。  
只死活不去碰翘起来在腹前甩的阴茎，李承协卑微的私心——那是柳会胜撑在制高点的权杖，如果去抚摸，去舔，不就太像臣服于脚下的奴隶了吗？——所以他都是固执，撞到柳会胜两腿打战，吸到柳会胜乳房发酸，也不要碰一碰滴水的马眼。把柳会胜想自慰的双手嵌住，锁在头顶，捏得手腕都淤血。  
这样不就可怜许多，挨他近许多？  
他干过好多次，就不许有人把那权杖取下来交到柳会胜手里。他不会，柳会胜也不许。  
好痛苦，只差临门一脚却被锁在橱柜，柳会胜几乎要晕，又在陡然增快的抽插频率里反复被喊醒。李承协不喘，他也就不叫，咬住下唇红艳似火，好诱人，那副样子就像在喊李承协，“来欺负我，来咬一口我的嘴”。  
可不就该去咬，深吸气把柳会胜的三魂七魄都吸出去，直叫他眼前冒金星。舌头也在嘴里插起来，跟身下一个频率，进进出出，走弯道，去撞他的内壁。把肠子也弄酥了，嘴巴也弄软。  
听人家说，口腔里是有条路直通眼睛的，也不知道对不对，大概是有道理。不然吞不下的口水也不会从眼睛里冒出来，他又不想流泪。柳会胜意识恍惚，只知道口不能言，鼻不能喘，眼不能闭。  
李承协扒开他漂亮的两双眼皮，多俏丽，多稚气，大眼睛双眼皮，连睫毛都是翘而浓密，栽种得极好，绣出眼线的效果。闭不上的眼都滚落大滴大滴的水，嘴巴呜呜咽咽，鼻子哼哼唧唧。  
他要干什么呢？柳会胜想，夜深人静为了兵役发怒的人只知欺负他。他又要跟李承协打，又要跟周公打，好累，又一眨眼即快睡过去。李承协翻他眼皮都翻出白眼仁，好气，说：“你跟我单独讲一句。”讲什么又不说，挺动着腰把柳会胜抛到欲海翻波里。

“说……我说……嗯……我都跟你讲……”  
娇里娇气，嘴巴好甜，天使吻过的声音。  
李承协侧过头去听，才骂自己痴，全然不是那回事。  
柳会胜挣开双手去搂他颈，腿被操软了却又变得无力，还是环不住，频频在桌角打滑，“你去……我送你去……等你回来……我……”。想攀李承协腰的小腿再次从汗湿腰线掉下去，好在李承协不再掐他手，腾出胳膊去捞他腿。把他接稳，却自觉鸡同鸭讲。  
于是柳会胜整个人都被翻过去，可怜巴巴不被人疼的阴茎磨着桌缘，后面撞得狠，它也受不住折磨吐出白沫来。今夜李承协是下决心要操死他，柳会胜算是明白了，又是肩上担子重找他泄愤，心都撞得疼。  
好几下，都要从嘴里跳出来。  
猛然换个位置，腿根撞到尖锐桌角，没被照顾过的前面就这么泄了，喷出屈辱的白浊。这一下痛得很，柳会胜无意识挥手抓电线，搅得紧，一扯，把水壶都打翻。整壶凉水把他泼透，顺头发丝灌进头皮，又注入双眼，封住张嘴，手都泡在水滩，像是溺水。  
他张口想求救，李承协却把食指塞进他嘴里，拇指抚他脸，余下三只将他下巴托起，好一个专业救生员的姿势。一刻不停，还是孜孜不倦的打桩机，往他身体里钉。  
那瞬间好像李承协本就是这么无情的人，他把柳会胜的性器看做把柄，是他示威的工具，要柳会胜不敢言，不敢自信。有时候柳会胜觉得，不，他一直想说——李承协不过是把他当做女人的替代品。  
他都不愿承认他是男人。

终于机器也有使用时限，精液浇进肠壁里那么滚，烫得像是灌进铁水。  
好在是结束了，柳会胜庆幸自己没有晕过去，不然还要被李承协居高临下收拾身体，好屈辱。现在都还能听到拔出来的声音，李承协在他背后吐一口气，抖几个弯，好像重的很，都不能顺畅一口吐完。柳会胜自知，至始至终他都未曾分走李承协一座沙丘。  
腿无力，他想休息两分钟再去洗。李承协离他远些了，也不知是不是要走。柳会胜趴在湿漉漉的手臂上，像长跑一般，深呼吸，体温一点点淡下去。却还没消散半度，又直线上升，惊得他都叫出来。

李承协舔他！

舌苔就这么猝不及防刮在穴口，钻进褶皱里把柳会胜舔得扭腰摆尾，方抬手去推他，立刻就被插进精液淫水四溢的肠道里，到处乱吸。  
“啊！啊！不！放开！啊！李，李承协！”  
什么兄友弟恭，什么长幼有序，统统是狗屁！敬语只在脑子清醒时才记得起，他现在是被李承协叼起来啃，筋骨都酥软掉，头皮都炸开，还喊什么敬语！  
电石火花把柳会胜炸得七荤八素，蛇信子在他身体里乱钻，这是多么可怕的事情，多么害怕的事情！它怎么那么灵活，搜刮的都是宝地。它怎么那么嚣张，舔得啧啧有声，像是吸蜜。好不同，跟粗粗的性器捅人全然不一样。那是乱棍打死，这是凌迟处死，小刀子片下他最细嫩敏感的软肉，让他要生不得要死不能。  
从未有过这么激烈的双重打击，不论是生理上的快感还是心理上的羞耻，都把柳会胜逼到绝境。

鬼知道李承协为什么要这么做。  
连他自己都不知道。

只是看到柳会胜趴在手肘上，脆弱得像块沾血的白豆腐，又不声不响等体力恢复，如以往一样，自己去洗。他就双眼发红，要去把他折磨得粉碎。  
股股精液从红肿外翻的肠壁里被挤出，他觉得好香艳，比柳会胜骑在他身上说荤话还活色生香。那里最敏感，只要插进手指按着前列腺搅两下就能让柳会胜听话。他想睡觉又怎么样，想冷落自己又怎么样，想一声不响送自己走又怎么样，只要控制住他的欲望，柳会胜就活也罢，死也罢，都在自己手里。  
或者嘴里。  
粗糙舌面一沾到褶皱的穴口便把鲜奶团子激得荡起来，腰也扭，屁股也摆，左右晃着脑袋喊“不要”，其实身下瞒不住地往他口里送。李承协胜券在握，只用舌头就能让柳会胜浪叫，不用他千百遍哄甚至自己喘着去勾，不去宠他，只把柳会胜揉成一摊烂泥。  
如他无意识念出来的那样，“脚下的烂泥”。

把柳会胜舔得腿脚都站不住之后，李承协带着满嘴精液、肠液、润滑液从甬道里退出来，往上，全数吐进柳会胜凹陷的腰窝里。早前就被拍红的两股不住发抖，内侧嫩肉也嘬出好大片吻痕，看起来着实可怜，在李承协一只大手的抚弄之下又软又酸。  
吐出的液体粘稠肮脏，李承协把他涂在柳会胜白净的脊背上，抹得到处都是，全身都发散着腥膻味儿，像极了李承协自己的味道。  
柳会胜不再动，眼睛压在手骨突起，像是睡着了。  
李承协双手穿过他的腰腹，搂起来，紧密相贴。他把头抵在柳会胜淫秽不堪的肩膀，那里因为健身长了不少肌肉，但表面还覆盖着贪吃的脂肪，软绵绵的。  
这样看起来，似乎就密不可分了。

他喃喃自语：“你不敢只跟我讲。”  
从额头紧贴的骨头里发出闷响：“讲什么？”  
他又不答，只低语：“你不敢。”  
骨头里的声音跟响：“你不问怎知我不敢？”

李承协摇头。  
柳会胜以为就这么算了。他好累，实在硬撑着回他两句，若再不去洗怕是要顷刻间入眠。所以推开身上重物勉强撑住桌子站起来，要走去洗澡间。  
可他又错了，明明刚刚才明白的道理怎么现在就忘了呢？

李承协今晚是下决心要操死他。

偌大的窗，偌大的城。  
窗外在承载一个地区的悲恸，见证一个国家的历史，与他们无关，但处处投影到自身处境。  
人真是好奇怪，爬得越高，越把窗开得大，到底在看什么？是美还是丑？  
柳会胜从梦中醒来，依然对着陌生城市的灯火、枪火、怒火，脸都被玻璃贴冰，全身脱水一样，口里冒烟，喊都喊不出来。身下都已经麻木了，李承协还在锲而不舍地干，把他往死里操。不知道有没有出血，反正都无感觉，只困得很，马上又睡过去。  
又醒过来，不知是梦还是真，李承协红着眼吻他，他背后把玻璃烤温。

有几瞬间，恍惚。  
李承协拉他手，跑出去，他们什么都没穿。  
穿过走廊大堂，街道人群，赤裸，一丝不挂，只任由他们跑，竟无人理。  
来到伸手不见五指的码头，凭汽笛声，找到不知是谁驳在这里的船。  
李承协抱他下来，进船舱，有锅碗有床被，从这头钻到那头。  
立于船尾，海浪都把脚打湿，李承协指着远处，让他去看。  
无星，无月，孤零零一座灯。  
他看见李承协张口，以为他会说……

身下奋力一顶，又把他喊醒。  
李承协真张口，在对他说什么，现在他真是分不清到底是梦还是真。  
“如果要死，你会不会跟我一起死？”狗屎问题。  
柳会胜抬手想给他一巴掌，拍下去都软绵无力，打不在自己身上，也不知道痛不痛。  
“只有一个月，好短，都不够我问清楚你。”  
柳会胜想问问什么？渴得发不出声，冷冰冰贴在落地窗前，还被他掐着腰干，又给他一巴掌。  
李承协倒只是笑，说你做梦么？醒不过来怎么打我？都不痛的。你该打你自己。  
于是柳会胜便听他的去打自己，还没挨着，又被他凑过来接吻挡过去。  
最终用李承协脸上的三个巴掌印换自己一个梦醒。

性器从身体里抽离，柳会胜摊在地，背都挺不起。歪歪斜斜看到腿下有血，却不感到疼。  
李承协把水壶里剩下一点白开水倒进嘴里，又走回来喂给他。柳会胜好吝啬，一点都没给李承协留，还贪了他好多口水。  
终于能说几个字，他只想问：“你要我说什么？”  
李承协把他抱进浴缸，调出温水，他都没有力气，坐不直，手难动，脑袋歪在浴缸上。  
又说：“你不问怎么知我不敢？”  
李承协用花洒轻轻冲他背，那里被他弄得好乱，道：“你不敢，你只敢跟他们说，跟他们唱。”  
唱吗？柳会胜脑子几乎被烧坏了，想了好久才想起来。  
——那束追光打在他身上，明媚如阳，他跟台下一起唱，都没看身后一眼。

李承协冲到他的臀，水变得红，似乎让他楞了一下。  
许久又说：“我刚刚做了一个梦。”  
柳会胜都不知他是否说谎，明明他一直在动，何曾睡过？又何来的梦？  
他说：“我梦到我截了一艘渔船，里面有生活用品和床铺，要带你去找一座灯塔。”

“真巧，我也做了个一样的梦。”  
柳会胜暗笑，原来自己睡着会讲梦话，都让李承协听了去，又倒转来骗他。  
“梦里你也给我指了一座灯塔。”

/

“你去了吗？”

/

“你都没有邀我。”

/

水里血红一片。

好疯。

他又开始操他。

痴想截船离港，痴想截船离港。


End file.
